Mistletoe
by darkclocks
Summary: The SVU squad has an unofficial holiday Christmas party at the pub, which gives Olivia and Alex and opportunity to explore their feelings for each other with a little help from some mistletoe. ### Two-shot. Not tied to any other SVU stories I've written.
1. Mistletoe

_A/N: Just a holiday-themed one-shot to get me out of some writing funk._

* * *

 **MISTLETOE**

 _Season 3_

Roy's Tavern

Midtown Manhattan

Sunday, December 23, 2001

#

"You should have seen the look on the guy's face after Liv took him down. He just laid there on the ground like he couldn't believe he got his ass kicked by a woman."

Elliot was telling the SVU gang about the previous day's events when they took down a man who had beaten and raped his girlfriend because he thought it was his "right."

"Well, he's lucky I just took him down and didn't kick him in the nuts like I would have preferred," Olivia said, sipping her beer. "Especially after he punched me and left this nice little cut on my face."

"Oh come on, Liv," Elliot said. "Seriously guys, if you think she looks bad, you should have seen him."

The group laughed as Olivia smiled sheepishly. They had gathered for their unofficial Christmas party, which mostly just consisted of beer and wings, but for them, it was perfect. Benson, Stabler, Cragen, Fin, Munch and even Warner had made it out in the middle of what was supposed to be a snow storm.

Just then a gust of wind blew in and everyone looked up to see Alex shaking the snow out of her hair and off her jacket as she made her way back to their table.

"Alex, I didn't think you were going to make it," Cragen said. "Weren't you heading to your folks this weekend?"

"Well, Butler's attorney was whining about police brutality cause he got beat up by a girl," Alex said, smiling at Olivia, who blushed a little. "I handled it, but I wanted to make sure he was taken care of before I left. And then, well, the snow storm started, and I don't particularly want to drive in it. I'll go tomorrow once they clear the roads."

"Well, we're glad you made it," Melinda said and scooted over so Alex could pull up a chair to the table.

"Well, I'm going to order another pitcher of beer," Elliot said. "Alex, what do you want? I'm buying?"

"I'm good with beer, but thanks," Alex said.

"Beer? For the Ice Princess?" Elliot said to laughter. "Don't you usually have wine or some fancy cocktail?"

"Usually, but tonight I thought I'd get off my ivory tower and slum it," Alex said, eliciting even more laughter.

"How about some darts?" Much said. "Fin, Elliot, Cragen against me and the lovely ladies?"

"So, men versus women?" Fin quipped.

Munch rolled his eyes, and Elliot returned with another pitcher, as well as an empty glass for Alex and a Coke for Cragen.

"Did I hear something about darts?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, the girls and Munch are about to kick your ass," Olivia said.

"You ladies I wouldn't doubt, but Munch could give you a handicap," Elliot said.

"Hey, why is everyone picking on me tonight?" Munch said.

"It must be a conspiracy," Cragen said with a smirk. "You love those, don't you?"

"Et tu, Captain?" Munch said.

#

Olivia, Alex, and Melinda squealed as Elliot threw his final dart, missing the mark and giving the win to the girls (and Munch). Alex turned around and gave Olivia a big hug, something she had never done before - at least not like that. By this point, everyone, except Cragen was nice and tipsy, if not drunk.

"Come on, man," Fin muttered.

"Hey, at least I hit the dartboard every time unlike you," Elliot replied.

"This was fun, everyone, but I need to get home," Melinda said. "I have company coming early tomorrow morning."

"I should get going as well," Cragen said. "I'll get you a cab."

Melinda nodded as she put her jacket on.

"The rest of you - see everyone gets home safely," Cragen said. "Stabler, you're not driving back to Queens tonight, are you?"

"Nope," Elliot said. "Kathy called an hour ago and told me to keep my drunk ass at Liv's tonight and come home early. Her sister and mom are there helping with the kids. So just as well for me."

"Good," Cragen said. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

#

 _An hour later_

"No, seriously, you all are like family to me," Munch said.

"I think I'm too drunk for this conversation," Elliot said.

"So is Munch," Fin said.

"I'm just saying, you're like brothers and sisters, or maybe daughter," Munch said.

"More like granddaughters," Fin said.

Alex laughed as she tipped her glass back and finished off another beer. She leaned into Olivia when she sat her glass down, catching the detective by surprise - good surprise.

"One more round on me?" Olivia asked. Everyone nodded.

She wasn't ready to leave. The longer they were there, the more Alex was touching her and flirting with her. If Olivia had her way, the night would never end.

It wasn't as if Alex never flirted with her. She sometimes did - subtly - at work. As did Olivia. But tonight was different. They had never acted on anything. Olivia didn't even know if it was anything more than harmless flirting, but she sure wanted to find out.

"Alex, do you want to help?" Olivia said, holding out her hand to help steady Alex.

"Anything you want," Alex said, smirking slightly and again, causing Olivia to blush again.

Olivia and Alex walked over to the corner of the bar, ordering another pitcher and a few glasses of water for everyone.

"What are your Christmas plans, Liv?" Alex said, as they waited.

"I'll probably head out to Elliot's for Christmas dinner, but otherwise, just relaxing and praying I don't get called in," Olivia said. "You?"

"Just heading out to my parents tomorrow, depending on the roads," Alex said. "Typical Cabot Christmas."

"Here is your pitcher and I'll have your waters right up," the bartender said, sliding them over there.

"Hey, Benson!" Elliot's voice came blaring through the bar. When Olivia looked to him, he pointed up.

Both Olivia and Alex looked up at the same time and realized they were standing right underneath mistletoe. Olivia immediately looked back at Elliot who winked and looked away.

Alex put her head down, suddenly bashful for the first time all night, and that was the only sign Olivia needed to do what she'd been wanting to do all night - heck, for a year.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Alex's, kissing her softly in case Alex pulled away.

Alex didn't pull away. She kissed Olivia back and slid her arm around the detective's back.

They pulled away just before the bartender slid their waters over to them. Neither of them said a word; they just had a goofy smile on their face as they grabbed the stuff and went back to the table. Elliot winked again as Olivia as she sat down. No one else had seemed to notice the wink, the mistletoe, or the kiss.

#

"Alex, you're going all the way uptown?" Elliot said, as they all poured out into the street after finishing up their rounds and sobering up a little.

"That's where I live," Alex said.

"Why don't you come back with Liv and me?" Elliot said. "It's cold out and late, and I think we'd feel better knowing you are safe and sound."

"I don't know," Alex said.

"Come on, I insist," Elliot said. "We'll have one of those slumber parties. My girls seem to like those."

Alex looked to Olivia for approval.

"He did insist," Olivia said. "Even if it's my apartment."

The three of them laughed.

"Seriously, though, Alex, why don't you come back with us tonight," Olivia said. "He's right. It is cold and late, and I'd feel better knowing you are safe."

#

Once they were all back to Olivia's apartment, Elliot went to the closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket and threw it on the couch.

"I figure I'll take the couch and you ladies can share the bed," Elliot said. "I mean, Kathy may not mind if I shared a bed with one beautiful woman, but two of you..."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want the bed," she told Alex.

"Suit yourself," Elliot said, pulling off his jeans leaving just his boxers and undershirt. "I'm going to sleep. You have no idea what I'm in for the next couple of days with Christmas, kids, and the mother-in-law."

Alex followed Olivia to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Alex said. "I can."

"No way," Olivia said. "You're a guest."

"Well, I don't want you sleeping on the floor," Alex said. "We can share...I mean, if you want."

Olivia nodded. She wanted to very much, even if she didn't think it was a good idea for things to go too far tonight. Too much alcohol had been had, and Elliot was asleep in the next room.

Olivia handed some sweats and a t-shirt to Alex to change into. She was surprised when Alex simply turned around and didn't go to the restroom to change. The sight of Alex's naked porcelain skin, even if just her back, made Olivia stop what she was doing and just watch and think about what it would be like to touch.

Olivia quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned around to change into her pajamas before Alex caught her watching.

When they were done, they both crawled into bed and got under the covers. They rolled over so they were both facing each other. Alex had a big smile on her face.

"What?" Olivia said. "Why are you smiling?"

"Just thinking about tonight," Alex said, pausing for a moment. "How much fun I had."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia said, scooting a little closer to Alex and moving her hand between them on the bed. She felt Alex's hand there as well and accidently grazed it. "It was a good night."

"Do you know what my favorite part was?" Alex said, moving her hand so that it was touching Olivia's hand under the covers now.

Olivia just gulped and didn't answer.

"Let me just show you," Alex said, taking Olivia's hand, and leaning forward to kiss her. When she pulled away, Olivia was smiling, too.

"Mine, too," Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Alex said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Olivia said.

"I don't know," Alex said. "I thought it may have been when I changed in front of you. Did you forget there was a mirror in front of me and I could see you watching me?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open and she blushed.

"I..I...I'm sorry," Olivia said. "It's just ... I was surprised. And you are stunning."

"It's okay," Alex said. "I watched you through the mirror when you changed, too. My God, you are beautiful."

Olivia leaned forward and gave Alex another kiss, this one longer and more passionately like she wanted to give her in the bar. She slipped her hand around Alex's waist.

"So, we should probably talk about ... this," Olivia said. "But maybe after Christmas?"

"That's a good idea," Alex said. "But just so you know, 'this' is something I've wanted for a very long time."

Olivia smiled. "Me, too. But tonight ... we keep things slow."

"Yes, tonight we just enjoy being here," Alex said. "Besides, when we do get there, I don't want an audience on the other side of the door."

Alex then leaned closer to Olivia's ear and whispered, "I can be quite loud when I'm enjoying myself...and I have no doubt I will enjoy myself with you."

"Jesus, Alex," Olivia said.

Alex laughed and gave Olivia another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on twitter -darkclocks!_


	2. Auld Lang Syne

_A/N: Just a holiday-themed one-shot to get me out of some writing funk._

* * *

 **AULD LANG SYNE**

 ** _Season 3_**

 ** _16th Precinct_**

 ** _Midtown Manhattan_**

 ** _Thursday, December 27, 2001_**

"Hey guys, we're heading out for a drink, you coming?" Munch was closing up a file folder and looking over toward Benson and Stabler.

"I'm in," Stabler said without any hesitation.

"In-law still in town, huh?" Munch said, causing Benson to laugh a little at her partner.

"You have no idea," Stabler said.

"He's been married four times," Fin said. "He'll have more in-laws than all of us combined."

"Har har," Munch said. "What about you, Liv?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Olivia said. "Just let me finish this up."

"Okay, we'll meet you all there," Munch said. "Why don't you call Cabot and invite her, too?"

Olivia tensed up and nodded as Munch and Fin headed up. She stared back down at her paperwork she was trying to finish up, as Stabler carefully eyed his partner.

"You talked to her yet?" Stabler finally asked.

"I'll call when we leave," Olivia said.

"That's not what I meant, Liv," Stabler said, leaning closer and lowering his voice in case anyone was listening.

"I ... it's been busy this week," Olivia said. "I haven't had a chance."

"Bullshit," Stabler said. "It's not been busy."

"She hasn't been around much," Olivia said.

"Probably because she's waiting for you to call," Stabler said.

"We'll talk ... eventually," Olivia said.

"Is this about what John said the other day?" Stabler asked.

"El ... can we talk about something else?" Olivia said.

It was about what Munch had said. Elliot had saw the way his partner reacted with Munch mentioned how friendly Olivia and Alex had been Christmas Eve. If he had stopped there, it wouldn't have matter, but then he had to go and say something along the lines of "hoping Cabot wasn't another Brian" and that they didn't need Liv breaking anymore hearts around here.

Of course, Munch hadn't meant anything by it. He was teasing her and really had no idea that there may actually be something between Olivia and Alex. But his comments had a much deeper effect on Olivia than anticipated. It was the reason Olivia had avoided Alex since they both returned to work after Christmas. It was the reason she ignored Alex's calls because she wanted to avoid the conversation.

"Don't listen to Munch," Elliot said. "Alex isn't Brian. I mean, for one, you actually have feelings for Alex."

"And how would you know that?" Olivia said, finally looking back to up Elliot.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said. "I see the way you look at her, the way you look at each other. Trust me, you never looked at Brian like that. And I know for a fact that you and Alex didn't have sex the other night."

"What? Why would you know that and what does that even matter?" Olivia said.

"Your couch isn't the most comfortable," Elliot said. "I woke up shortly after you all went to bed and it was pretty quiet all night. Not even any rustling. Trust me, I know what 'trying to be quiet' sex sounds like with four kids in the house.

"And, it matters because, if you didn't care about Alex, you would have slept with her and been done with it - kind of like Brian," he said.

"Are you done?" Olivia said.

"For now," Elliot said, giving her a wink. "But I do think the two of you need to talk. Even if you don't want to date her, she needs to know that. I mean, she's a damn good ADA, and I don't need her leaving because you're you don't know how to date."

"I know how to date," Olivia protested.

"Should I start listing off all of your 'dates'?" Elliot said.

"Fine," Olivia said. "I'll talk to her, but you're calling her tonight for the invite."

"I already sent an email," Elliot said. "You're in luck. She has some function tonight, so you can relax. Of course, maybe she's just avoiding you now."

"Shut up," Olivia said, getting up to grab her jacket. "Let's go."

#

 ** _Roy's Tavern_**

 ** _Midtown Manhattan_**

 ** _Monday, December 31, 2001_**

"To catching perps and kicking ass!" Fin said, raising his glass for a toast.

It was a New Year's Eve and Olivia still hadn't talked to Alex. By this point, she figured she'd blown any shot she had, but at least she hopefully wouldn't screw up their working relationship. The few times she'd seen Alex in the past couple days, the ADA had been a bit frosty, but Olivia knew that would pass. Alex was a professional, after all.

It wasn't too late in the evening, but the squad figured they should take advantage of the little time they had. Cragen and Munch volunteered to work, so they were staying sober. The other three, and a few other cop friends were enjoying their night before heading home and praying nothing major happened overnight.

"There she is," Munch said, causing Olivia and Elliot to turn around and see Alex standing behind them. "Nice of you to join a bunch of lowly cops for New Year's Eve."

"Well, I'd never call you all lowly, but since I joined your squad, I have no social life anymore," Alex teased back. "Apparently none of my friends want to hear about my interactions with rapists."

"Well, we're glad you joined us, counselor," Cragen said, scooting over so Alex could pull up a chair between him and Olivia.

Alex smiled and scooted up to the table, taking an empty glass and pouring herself a beer.

"Liv," Alex said quietly, acknowledging Olivia with a small smile

"Alex," Olivia said, nodding back and smiling back.

The next hour broke some of the tension. The more alcohol, the more comfortable everyone felt. Alex spent a lot of time talking to Munch, gleefully listening to his conspiracy theories while Olivia, Elliot and Fin talked about catching perps, Elliot's family or Fin and Olivia's lack of love life.

"We just ain't got time for that, right Liv?" Fin said. "I mean, I don't know how you do it Stabler. Oh wait, yes, I do. It's why you're always in such a mood."

Olivia just smiled but didn't agree with Fin.

"I think I'm going to grab a water," Liv said. "Can I get anything for anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' and Olivia made her way up to the bar.

"Can I get a water, Jason?" Olivia asked the bartender.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you Benson," Jason said. "Let me grab this bottle from the back for the guy at the end of the bar."

"Sure thing," Olivia said.

Olivia moved to the corner of the bar to wait, glancing up and seeing the mistletoe still in place. It had been just over a week since her kiss with Alex in that exact spot. She desperately wanted another one, but she knew everything good about, logically, was a bad idea.

Olivia turned back to the bar and watched as Jason brought a glass of water over to her. When he slid it to her, his eyes looked up behind her and he nodded. Olivia turned around to see Alex standing behind her.

"Alex..." Olivia said.

"We need to talk," Alex said.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Olivia said. "You're right, we do. Tomorrow?"

"No, right now," Alex said.

"Okay," Olivia said, looking around and seeing that Jason had given them privacy. "Listen, I've been meaning to call, it's just ..."

"Just what?" Alex said. "One night of making out was enough for you? You think I haven't heard about your reputation for breaking hearts, about Cassidy? I was already aware of that, I just figured you had the decency to tell me you didn't want anything else."

"What? No, " Olivia said. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Alex said. "I thought we may actually have something. Hell, at the very least, I thought you were attracted to me."

"Alex, can we do this ... somewhere else?" Olivia said.

"No," Alex said.

Suddenly, and without warning, Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia forcefully. She pulled away and then moved her lips near Olivia's ear.

"You have no idea what you're missing," Alex said before turning to leave.

"Wait," Olivia said, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her back to her. "Please let me explain."

"Fine, you have one minute," Alex said.

"You're right, this was about my reputation, but not for the reason you think," Olivia said. "I just didn't want you to be like Brian, and was afraid it would be. I didn't want things to get awkward because I ... well, I think more of you than that. Brian was a mistake and I was afraid ... well, that it would mess up things at work, and I wanted to protect you from me."

"And you didn't think to talk to me about this?" Alex said, eyes still icy, but warming.

"I wanted to, but I just thought, well, it would make things awkward at work," Olivia said. "But you're right, I should have talked to you. Will you give me another chance, because I'd really like a chance to see where this could go?"

"Will you promise to stop trying to protect me from you?" Alex said. "In case you haven't noticed, it's you that I want."

"I promise," Olivia said.

"Good," Alex said. "Now, Benson, I want you to take me home. And by take me home, I don't mean the PG-13 version of last week."

Alex smirked and walked away back toward the table. Olivia watched as she put some money on the table, said goodbye and headed toward the door.

Olivia took her water, thanked Jason, and headed back to the table, too. She sat down her water, left some money and whispered something to Elliot before telling everyone goodbye. She met Alex outside the door to hail a cab.

"What was that about?" Fin asked Elliot when the ladies were gone.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Elliot said, grinning.

#

 _ **Olivia's apartment**_

 _ **Manhattan**_

 _ **Monday, December 31,** **2001** **/ Tuesday, January 1, 2002**_

"Wow," Olivia said, laying next to a naked Alex. "If how you ring in the new year is how the rest of the year is supposed to go, I have a feeling we're in for a good year."

"I take it I didn't oversell?" Alex said, smirking.

"Not in the least," Olivia said. "But I think I'm ready to kick off 2002 the same way."

She rolled on top of Alex and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Alex."

"Happy New Year, Liv."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on twitter -darkclocks!_


End file.
